Proczadzikowa rocznica w wymiarze Nyo
Proczadzikowa rocznica w wymiarze Nyo - krótki odcinek pełnometrażowy napisany z okazji urodzin bro. Bohaterowie *Lucius Dietrich *Chiara Accardi Opis Nie ma ludzi idealnych. Nie ma idealnych związków. Idealnych rocznic też nie ma. Tytuł kłamie. Przekonajcie się sami. Fabuła Nad Belinem zawisły czarne chmury. Zerwał się silniejszy wiatr, który przewrócił stojącą przy kafejce tabliczkę, która głosiła "Miłości nie ma, ale jest kawa, a to jeszcze lepsze!" w języku niemieckim. Pewien Niemiec zmuszony był przemierzać miasto w taką właśnie pogodę. Podczas gdy wszyscy biegli, zasłaniając się przed kroplami deszczu, który właśnie spadł na stolicę, on szedł spokojnie, jakby fakt, iż jego włosy są mokre go nie ruszał. Ba, on się uśmiechał. Wydawał się nic sobie nie robić z pogody, a nawet nią cieszyć. Lucian Dietrich był średniego wzrostu blondynem o piwnych oczach. Jego bladą twarz pokrywały nie tylko piegi, które niewątpliwie dodawały mu uroku, ale również i pieprzyk pod prawym okiem oraz blizna na policzku, która wręcz idealnie komponowała się z plastrem na nosie. Ubrany był w szarą koszulkę na ramiączka, którą zdobił napis "Warum so ernst?", który oznaczał "Czemu tak poważnie?". Wystarczyło jednak kilka sekund, by przyległa ona do ciała przez deszcz. Miał też na sobie luźne, czarne jeansy z białym paskiem. Faktem było, że dwudziestu-jedno-latek uwielbiał deszcz. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że zapach powietrza wtedy był inny. Rześki, orzeźwiający i bardziej przyjemny. Wracał właśnie z pracy. Po drodze zatrzymał się w pobliskiej kwiaciarni, zanosząc niechcący błota na podłogę. Kupił bukiet żółtych tulipanów, po czym wyszedł z powrotem na deszcz. Zmierzał już prosto do domu. Droga nie była długa, jednak wystarczająca, by przemókł do suchej nitki. Gdy tylko otworzył drzwi swojego mieszkania, w progu powitał go ręcznik, który wylądował na jego twarzy. Ściągnął go, jednak progu nie przekroczył. Nie mógł, skoro w progu stała tam narzeczona. Chiara Accardi. Wysoka Włoszka, która charakteryzowała się opalenizną i wiecznym grymasem na twarzy. Teraz nie było inaczej. Kobieta spoglądała na niego swoimi brązowymi oczyma z dezaprobatą, splątując przy tym ręce na piersi. Ubrana była w czerwoną sukienkę odsłaniając dekolt. Ponad to, obcasy dodały jej wzrostu, a jej twarz pokrywał mocny, a zarazem elegancki makijaż. - Nie zapomniałem kochanie. - powiedział z uśmiechem, podając jej bukiet. - Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji rocznicy. Kobieta prychnęła, biorąc kwiaty w dłonie. Obrzuciła go jeszcze raz krótkim spojrzeniem, analizując jego stan. - Własnie posprzątałam. Wyschnij. Po tych słowach zamknęła mu drzwi przed nosem. Niemiec zamrugał kilka razy oczami, po czym uśmiechnął się ironicznie. No cóż, przynajmniej podała mu ręcznik. Mężczyzna wytarł się nim dokładnie, jednak spędził na korytarzu jeszcze pół godziny. Zdążył poczuć na sobie zaciekawione spojrzenia sąsiadów, jednak niezbyt go to obchodziło. W końcu drzwi ponownie otworzyły się. Chiara znów zmierzyła go wzrokiem, przy czym westchnęła ciężko. - Ale przebierz się. - powiedziała, gdy ten wszedł już do środka. Lucius wszedł do jadalni, do której zaprowadziły go piękne zapachy. Jak się okazało, czekała na niego nie kiepska kolacja, która przypominała bardziej posiłek weselny dla całej sali. Dietrich zaniemówił z wrażenia. Musiał przyznać, był nieziemsko głodny. - Kiedy ty to wszystko zrobiłaś? - zapytał, a na jego twarzy malował się szeroki uśmiech. - Wygląda jakbyś spędziła w kuchni tydzień. Na ten komplement, kobieta rozpromieniła się. Bardziej niż adorowanie jej wyglądu, cieszyło ją docenienie jej gotowania. - Wzięłam wolne. - odparła, rumieniąc się lekko. Accardi podeszła do narzeczonego, po czym bez zbędnych wyjaśnień przystąpiła do zdejmowania z niego koszulki. - Wow, aż tak ci się śpieszy? - Nie, po prostu nie mogę patrzeć na te przemoczone ubrania. Szukałam twojego garnituru, ale nie mogę go znaleźć. Mówiąc to, złożyła jego koszulę, wzrokiem mówiąc mu, by zdjął też spodnie. - Mogę iść kupić, jak chcesz. - Według grafiku za osiem minut zaczynamy jeść, więc nie. - To mam jeść kolację w samej bieliźnie? Gdy zdjął już z siebie spodnie, szatynka utkwiła spojrzenie na jego bokserkach. Blondyn uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, unosząc znacząco brwi. Ta jednak nie widziała w tym żadnych podtekstów. - Też są mokre. - powiedziała w końcu. - Czyli mam siedzieć tu nago? - Tak. Lucius zamrugał kilka razy oczami, patrząc na Włoszkę ze zdziwieniem. Po chwili jednak roześmiał się, po czym posłusznie wykonał jej polecenie. Gdy stanął przed nią rozebrany, ta nie przejęła się tym w żadnym stopniu, idąc z jego ubraniami do ich wspólnej sypialni, by schować je do szafy. Dietrich spojrzał raz jeszcze na stół. Musiał przyznać, Chiara na prawdę się postarała. Na białym obrusie stało spaghetti, gnocchi zapiekane w sosie pomidorym, lazania, canneloni z mielonym mięsem i szpinakiem, risotto z kurczakiem i sernik z ricotty. Dodatkowo, pomiędzy dwoma wysokimi świeczkami stało czerwone wino. Nawet jego ubiór, a właściwie jego brak, nie psuł atmosfery. - To jak, jemy? - zapytał, gdy Chiara wróciła do jadalni. - Zaraz. Według mojego grafiku zaczynamy o dziewiętnastej trzydzieści dwie. Jest dziewiętnasta trzydzieści jeden. - Co mamy robić przez tą minutę? - Nie wiem, ale nawet nie waż mi się siadać. Jak było w pracy? - Znośnie. Sporo roboty, ale dało się przeżyć. A tobie jak mi... - O, już czas. - przerwała mu, spoglądając na zegarek, który nosiła na ręce. Usiadła przy stole, dając Luciusowi znak dłonią, by zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niej. - Danke. - uśmiechnął się lekko, siadając na swoim miejscu. - Ale serio kochana, tą kolacją można byłoby nakarmić całą armię! Słysząc to, kąciki ust Włoszki uniosły się. - Buon appetito. - powiedziała, nakładając sobie spaghetti na talerz. Blondyn podniósł się, sięgając po wino. Nalał najpierw jej, potem sobie, po czym stuknęli się kieliszkami. - Stuknął nam już trzeci rok. - powiedział. - Jejku, jak to szybko zleciało. Pamiętam nasze pierwsze spotkanie jakby to było wczoraj. A wiesz co jest w tym wszystkim najlepsze? - kobieta spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem. - Wciąż jesteś tak samo śliczna. Accardi zamrugała kilka razy oczami, jakby sens jego słów jeszcze do niej nie docierał. Jej twarz pokryła czerwień, na co on roześmiał się pod nosem. Uniósł delikatnie kieliszek, patrząc na nią rozmarzonym wzrokiem. - Za nas. - powiedział, wznosząc toast, po czym wypił zawartość naczynia. - Za nas. - odpowiedziała, powtarzając jego gest. Wieczór upływał im dość spokojnie. Narzeczeni rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym. Lucius nawet nie zauważył, gdy nastała północ. Chiara oczywiście była świadoma upływających godzin, gdyż nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie kontrolowała zegarka. Potrawy zniknęły już ze stołu. Oboje byli przejedzeni, a zarazem szczęśliwi. W końcu kogo nie cieszy jedzenie? Kobieta sięgnęła po grafik, który oczywiście przez cały czas leżał obok jej talerza. Lucius tylko zacisnął zęby. Nic tak nie działało mu na nerwy jak ten zeszycik, który Włoszka zdawała się kochać najbardziej na świecie. Nie chciał jednak psuć ani sobie, ani jej dobrego humoru, więc pozostał przy wyklinaniu tego przeklętego dziennika w myślach. Gdy Accardi przeczytała treść własnych notatek wydała z siebie urwany krzyk, odrzucając go z powrotem na stół. - Coś się stało? - zapytał. Szatynka prześledziła treść jeszcze kilka razy, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co czyta. Lekko pobladła, przy czym podniosła się niczym oparzona. - Zagapiłam się! - wykrzyknęła przerażona. - Przegapiłam minutę! - była na tyle spanikowana, że blondyn obawiał się, że zaraz się rozpłacze. - Przepraszam Lucius! Zepsułam nam rocznicę! - Ale.. Ale nic się nie stało. Właściwie to o co chodzi? Kobieta miała już łzy w oczach. Zawsze przejmowała się błahostkami, które na nikim normalnym nie zrobiłyby wrażenia. Dietrich natomiast wydawał się być sparaliżowany, jednak szybko odzyskał władzę nad ciałem. Podszedł do niej, po czym przytulił ją, jednocześnie śmiejąc się pod nosem. Warto przypomnieć, że wciąż był nagi. - Nie ma błędu, którego nie da się nie naprawić. - powiedział. - Co ci umknęło? Chiara załkała jeszcze kilka razy, opierając głowę o jego ramię. - Zapisałam w grafiku, że sześć minut po północy będziemy uprawiać seks. A jest osiem minut po północy! Teraz to nie ma już sensu! Mężczyzna stał przez kilka sekund jak wyryty, podczas gdy ta wypłakiwała mu się na ramieniu. - Można to jeszcze naprawić. - wydusił w końcu. - Tak, jasne, że się da! Już nie mam ubrań, więc dwie minuty nie zrobią nam różnicy! - dodał radośnie, łapiąc ją za rękę, zmierzając w kierunku sypialni. - Ale to gwałt na grafiku! - Nikt się nie dowie. - Ja się dowiem! Blondyn zamknął drzwi pokoju. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że jego narzeczona wcześniej rozsypała na łóżko płatki róż. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, przy czym objął swą lubą w talii. Nie była do końca przekonana. W końcu jeden błąd w grafiku znacząco wpłynął na jej życie. Teraz mogła już w zasadzie umrzeć. Mimo to, jego pocałunki na jej szyi sprawiały, że dała się ponieść emocjom. Oczywiście ma teraz nauczkę, by lepiej pilnować grafiku. Nie mniej, była to proczadzikowa rocznica. Kategoria:Oryginalne opowiadania Kategoria:Historie